


And Our Scars Will Unite Us

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Through Her Eyes [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Devasena's POV on Sivagami.





	And Our Scars Will Unite Us

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings apply to upcoming chapters.
> 
> Chapters will be updated as and when RL permits. Life as a postgraduate medical student is tough, so please be kind!
> 
> Would love to know your feedback :)

I glare at the messenger in disdain.

Is he serious? Is THIS the way to send a marriage proposal to a girl? Luring her with gifts and practically ordering her to marry a man she doesn't even know?

If this letter has indeed been penned down or dictated by Queen Mother Sivagami, I shudder to think what her progeny might be like.

Mahishmati, did he say?

I'll make sure I remember the name and see to it that not a single girl from our kingdom has the misfortune of marrying a boy from that weird land.

I genuinely can't fathom what charm this lady's name has cast on my brother and sister-in-law... They almost want me to accept the proposal. They can't stop smiling ever since the name 'Sivagami' has been uttered.

It's definitely an uncommon name, though... I'll consider naming my niece Sivagami if I have one.

But let me reply to this messenger first.

There you go, Queen Mother Sivagami. You'll think twice before you have the audacity to approach another girl with such contempt.


End file.
